


use your words

by hyucklees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bratty Ten, Double Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, also est. johnjae kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklees/pseuds/hyucklees
Summary: “I don’t think it’s fair that you’re talking about me like I’m not here,” he pouts, glancing to his eyes to gauge Jaehyun’s reaction. He knows Johnny melts when he plays cute, but Jaehyun seems much harder to crack. “And, now that you’re letting me talk--”





	use your words

Ten and the word ‘bashful’ aren’t quite synonyms, which is exactly why Yukhei is staring at him, wide-eyed as Ten stumbles over his words for the first time since they’ve met.

“I just feel like it’s kind of weird?” Ten says, phrasing it as a question to try and gauge a reaction from Yukhei.

“When has something being weird ever stopped you from doing it?” Yukhei asks, his voice softened with a hint of concern that he usually reserves for everyone who isn’t Ten. “I mean, it’s not like it’s unexpected, at least not from you.”

“How comforting,” Ten says, “how nice to know that you _expect_ me to want to fuck two guys at once. That’s really sweet of you, you know.” He puts his feet up against the coffee table, leans his whole body forward onto his knees, and groans with a sort of disdain that Yukhei wholeheartedly understands.

“Well, do you want to think out a game plan? Like, you know, how you’re going to ask them?” Yukhei asks, putting an encouraging shoulder on Ten’s shoulder. “It can’t be as bad as you’re imagining. You’ve already been with both of them, just never at the same time.”

Yukhei is right, despite the dread that rests in Ten’s stomach. Johnny was a go-to for him, someone that he could always count on to be down for whatever Ten wanted to try next. Jaehyun was new territory where Johnny was familiar. Ten had gone home with Jaehyun once but ran out right afterwards instead of staying the night when he realized that he recognized the hallway. And the couch. And the shower, he definitely recognized the shower. Johnny’s roommate was never around when Ten asked if he could come over, and Jaehyun’s roommate just happened to be staying at a friend’s house that night. The next time Ten saw one of them, he saw both of them, and his face turned red as he squeaked that he _had to go do something_.

“Do I just like sit them down and ask them? Ten asks, leaning back to look up at the ceiling. “Do I have to ask them on a weird group date first? Should I make a group chat? Oh, God.”

“Why don’t you just ask Johnny first,” Yukhei says, scrolling through something on his phone instead of giving Ten the sympathy that he needs in this moment, “then see if he’ll ask the other guy? They’re roommates and they’re both gay, they’ve seen each other’s cocks by now.”

“You don’t have to assume that,” Ten says, but a raise of Yukhei’s eyebrows makes him shake his head in defeat. Yukhei has learned how to be right in an argument against him, and Ten absolutely hates it.

_ten:_

_hey ;)_

_johnny:_

_hey there, beautiful_

_ten:_

_what are you doing?_

_johnny:_

_you, hopefully?_

_ten:_

_i have a proposition_

_johnny:_

_for you? anything, babe._

_ten:_

_your roommate_

_jung jaehyun_

_johnny:_

_oh, you want me to hook you up with him?_

_ten:_

_no, i want you to hook him up with us..._

_johnny:_

_oh shit_

_let me ask him? he just got home from work_

_ten:_

_cool_

_johnny:_

_that was the fastest he’s ever responded to me in his life_

_ten:_

_was it a yes?_

_johnny:_

_do you want to come over now?_

_ten:_

_give me 15 minutes._

It takes Ten no less than 5 minutes to get himself dressed and out the door. No matter how worried he was about talking to Johnny, the back of his mind still urged him to get cleaned up before the conversation even began, in case something were to happen that night. He fights to keep his mind off of it in the car, his focus on the road more intense than it was when he was a teenager in driving lessons. He wonders about what’s happening at their shared apartment right now, were they just sitting quietly in their respective rooms until he arrives? Or, worse, had they started without him? His grip on the steering wheel turns his knuckles white as his thoughts drift to Johnny lounging on the couch with Jaehyun’s head already in between his knees. Something about it sets his thoughts aflame; something about it isn’t fair. He doesn’t like the thought of the attention falling on anyone but himself.

His knuckles come in contact with the door twice before it swings open to Jaehyun, hair a bit disheveled with Johnny appearing not far behind. Jaehyun has that smile on his face, the one that reads pure at first glance but becomes devilish the more that you see it. It draws Ten in, along with Jaehyun’s hand tugging on his forearm. His skin starts to buzz as he hears Johnny’s laugh, and he moves towards it instinctually.

Johnny greets him with a hand on his hip and a kiss that stops his thoughts for a moment until he feels a hand grab softly at his ass.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Jaehyun asks into the skin of his neck. “Hmm? How long have you wanted both of us to use you?”

“How long has it been since we met?” Ten asks, still in his senses as Johnny’s mouth travels to peck at his jaw. “It’s been that long.”

Jaehyun laughs and Ten can feel the vibrations through his torso, breathing in deeply to hold onto the feeling.

“Are you gonna tell us what you had in mind?” Johnny asks, his hand holding Ten’s chin up to look at him. Jaehyun gives a hum of affirmation behind him, pulling Ten’s body back against his own.

“I… I don’t know,” Ten says, eyes casting down. It feels like too much to ask, it feels like it’s more attention than he deserves. “We can do whatever you guys want.”

“Tenny,” Jaehyun calls softly, his head on Ten’s shoulder, “I know there’s something you want. All you have to do is tell us, we’ll make it all come true.” Jaehyun exudes comfort in a way that makes Ten melt back against him while his eyes meet Johnny’s again.

“This might sound crazy, but… I want you both in me. At the same time.”

Ten feels Jaehyun’s body shake against him, laughing silently to himself as Johnny gives him a knowing look over Ten’s shoulder. Jaehyun’s palms are warm against Ten’s waist as he nudges him forward without a word and Johnny turns towards his bedroom.

“We’re using your room?” Jaehyun asks, following behind them.

“Do you not want to? You usually like it better in here,” Johnny says, already flipping on the lightswitch and watching Ten follow him inside.

“Usually?” Ten muses quietly, but neither of them answers before Ten is being pushed down face down on the bed.

“I didn’t ask you to speak,” Jaehyun says, his hand firm on the back of Ten’s neck. Johnny blinks up at Jaehyun’s sudden surge of dominance, something’s he’s definitely not used to. Jaehyun has a smile hinting on his lips that Johnny can’t believe he’s seeing.

Jaehyun pushes a bit more pressure into Ten’s neck, asking “Do you understand?” until Ten nods against the mattress. Jaehyun’s hand grips onto Ten’s hair and pulls him up from the bed to look at him.

“I asked you a question, Ten,” Jaehyun says, and Ten’s eyes squeeze shut at the pain.

“Yes, sir,” he says, hissing through his teeth.

“Good,” Jaehyun says as he lets Ten fall back down onto the bed. He says “the safeword is banana,” and Ten holds back a snort.

Johnny’s hand falls to Ten’s ass, gripping at the skin as Ten pushes his hips off the bed to get more contact. Jaehyun’s rummaging through Johnny’s top drawer, already looking for lube. Johnny nudges Ten to flip onto his back before pulling him forward by the back of his neck and kissing him.

“How come you’re so nice to him?” Jaehyun asks over his shoulder. He’s well aware of what’s happening behind him because he can hear soft giggles from both of them in between pecks and can hear Johnny mumble something that makes Ten give a soft moan in response.

“I don’t know if you’re talking to me or him, so I’m not going to answer you,” Johnny calls back, eyes focused on Ten as he pulls the boy’s shirt over his head. “Plus, he behaves better when you’re nice to him. Positive reinforcement and everything.”

Ten opens his mouth to say something but closes it right after when he remembers the rules.

“What, baby?” Johnny sounds awfully amused as he reaches down to tug Ten’s pants down over his knees, watching the way he kicks his feet softly to get the legs past his ankles.

“I don’t think it’s fair that you’re talking about me like I’m not here,” he pouts, glancing to his eyes to gauge Jaehyun’s reaction. He knows Johnny melts when he plays cute, but Jaehyun seems much harder to crack. “And, now that you’re letting me talk--”

“That’s enough,” Jaehyun says, less stern and more gentle, and Ten thinks maybe he’s starting to soften up. “Hands and knees, Tenny.”

Ten scrambles up onto his knees, propping his ass in the air and whining at the way Johnny’s hand attaches to it just hard enough to make it sting beneath his palm. Ten’s hips wiggle backwards; he doesn’t turn around to look for Jaehyun but he knows that the boy is standing over him with that menacing sort of smirk that he hides behind his innocent-looking face. There’s a pop of a plastic lid that makes Ten’s dick spasm in anticipation, and he closes his eyes patiently to wait for something to happen.

What he didn’t prepare himself for was the feeling of Jaehyun’s hot spit dripping out of his mouth and onto Ten’s opening. He shudders at the feeling as Jaehyun’s thumb spreads the liquid in circles and he hums absent-mindedly above him.

“I’d love to eat this pretty ass right now,” Jaehyun says, gripping the left cheek in his hand. “But we have a mission, don’t we? I guess that’ll have to wait for another time.”

Ten pushes his hips back against Jaehyun’s thumb, whining incoherently at the idea of Jaehyun rimming him but knowing that they won’t give it to him. He hears the sound of lube being squirted from the bottle, just in sync with the feeling of the edge of Jaehyun’s thumb hooking into him, and he knows that Johnny must be the one pouring lube onto his fingers.

It’s an overwhelming amount of sensation all at once as Johnny’s finger prods its way inside Ten just as Jaehyun’s hand drifts to find Ten’s cock and wrap around it. His hips rock back to push Johnny’s finger further inside of him, and he can’t say he wasn’t asking for it when Johnny’s other hand lands hard on his asscheek.

“Stay still,” Johnny says, gripping hard at the skin to hold Ten in place while he pushes a second finger inside of him. Jaehyun lets go of his dick, hardly helping Ten at all before moving to the top of the bed.

“I don’t think it’s fair that we’re giving you everything you want, not when you’re being such a brat about it.” Jaehyun says, crawling onto the bed and kneeling in front of Ten.

“You just don’t like that Johnny’s the one in charge,” Ten says in a moment of bravery, but he immediately regrets it as Jaehyun’s hand pulls him harshly back by the hair to look up at him.

“Don’t fucking talk back to me,” Jaehyun says, punctuated by the feeling of Johnny stretching the boy even further with a third finger. Ten moans, eyes falling shut as his scalp burns with the pull on his his hair. Jaehyun lets go of him, letting his head fall limp while he fusses with his belt buckle, pulling it off his hips and holding it in his hand for a moment to consider if he can use it before tossing onto the floor. He unbuttons his pants and pulls his cock out into one of his hands, pulling Ten up by the hair with the other to show him.

“Maybe you won’t talk back with a cock in your mouth,” Jaehyun says, slapping Ten’s cheek lightly with the tip. Ten’s mouth opens obediently, tongue popping out over his bottom lip as his mouth begins to water. Jaehyun guides his dick into Ten’s mouth, wrapping his hand around the back of Ten’s neck to guide his head forward. Jaehyun groans, pushing his hips forward until he feels Ten gag slightly around him. Ten’s eyes squeeze shut when Jaehyun begins to thrust into his mouth, hand still firm on the back of his head and holding him still.

“Looks like he’s ready,” Johnny says, almost calling out in an attempt to bring Jaehyun’s brain back into the moment. He nods, pulling out of Ten’s mouth and watching the stream of saliva that falls onto the bed between them. Jaehyun sits back on the bed, patting his lap, and Ten sits up in a slight daze to look at him.

“Come on, do you want me to fuck you or not?” Jaehyun smirks at him, and Ten perks up, crawling to straddle Jaehyun’s lap. Ten’s arms wrap themselves around the back of Jaehyun’s neck, smiling with a bit of excitement glinting in his eyes. It’s cute, the way Ten’s hips wiggle slightly as he waits for Jaehyun to give him further direction.

Jaehyun’s hand reaches down to grab his own cock, guiding it up until Ten instinctively grinds down against it. Ten lets out a moan behind closed lips, humming at the warmth beneath him. Part of Jaehyun wants to scold Ten for being too excited, but with the look on Ten’s face in the moment, Jaehyun’s resolve to wait is growing thinner by the second. He looks up at Ten, who then takes it upon himself to let his weight fall until Jaehyun is inside of him.

“Fuck,” Ten hisses almost immediately. Despite how much Johnny had prepped him, his whole body is still tensing up at the feeling. Jaehyun’s hands move to his hips, holding him still.

“Ten, are you okay?” He says, taking on a softer voice than before.

“Yeah, I just got excited,” Ten says, propping himself up against Jaehyun’s chest, but already moving to slide down further onto Jaehyun’s cock.

“Take your time,” Johnny says as he crawls onto the bed behind him, rubbing his hand softly along Ten’s back.

Ten whimpers, but a smile spreads across his face at the same time as he sinks down until Jaehyun’s thighs meet his own. He leans forward to kiss Jaehyun, who rocks up slowly into him as he pulls forward. Ten’s mouth goes slack into the kiss as Jaehyun takes Ten’s hips into his hands, building up a slow rhythm of guiding him down just as Jaehyun pushes his own hips up.

Johnny is unbuckling his own belt, a distant sound in the back of Ten’s mind. He admires the sight before him as he starts to stroke himself slowly, letting out a grunt when Jaehyun snaps harder up into Ten.

“Johnny,” Ten calls out, one of his hands reaching backwards until Johnny reaches forward and links their fingers together.

“You alright, baby?” He asks, his thumb moving softly against the side of Ten’s hand. Ten nods, letting out a long shaky breath as Jaehyun grips particularly hard at his ass. Johnny sighs, letting go of his hand. “Can you answer me with words?”

“I- I want more,” Ten says, the end of his sentence drifting off. The boy can barely manage to keep his eyes open while getting caught up in Jaehyun’s relentless speed beneath him. “Please, Johnny, I want more.”

Jaehyun slows down, letting his thrusts stop to let Ten get his bearings again. Jaehyun looks at him in partial bewilderment, but Ten nods his head enthusiastically through the now onsetting exhaustion.

“Please,” Ten pants, holding himself up against Jaehyun’s chest with his arms. “I just- _God_ \- I need you to give me more.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Johnny says, crawling up next to Jaehyun so that he can look Ten in the eyes. “I’m not gonna let that happen.”

“I can handle it, I swear,” Ten says, cut off by a gasp when Jaehyun reaches down and fits his hand around Ten’s cock. He lets out a strangled “ _please_ ” and Johnny relents, moving to get behind Ten again.

Jaehyun begins mumbling encouragement as he strokes Ten lightly, earning a moan from Ten in return. Ten starts rolling his hips against Jaehyun, a change of pace from before that stops Jaehyun’s breath for a moment.

“Are you okay to go?” Johnny says behind him, his lubed finger already playing at Ten’s rim, and he pushes slowly inside of him so that his finger is beside Jaehyun’s cock. “How’s that?”

Ten lets out a sound akin to a sob, stopping his motions as he lets Johnny begin to pump in and out of him. He falls forward onto Jaehyun who’s finding his own pleasure from the pressure of Johnny’s finger against the underside of his shaft. He puts his hand in Ten’s hair, rubbing it softly while still holding his cock where it’s now trapped between them.

“You have to use your words, baby,” Jaehyun half-whispers into Ten’s ear while trying to maintain his own composure.

“It feels really good, Johnny,” Ten breathes out, ignoring the slight discomfort to instead focus on the thought of having both of them in him soon enough.

“That’s a good boy,” Jaehyun says, massaging Ten’s scalp with his fingers. “You take everything we give you so well.”

Ten nods, a smile playing on his lips although his eyes are scrunched closed. He reaches down to take Jaehyun’s hand off of his cock, instead lacing their fingers together so that he can focus on the feeling of being stretched.

“More, please,” Ten hums, looking back over his shoulder to see Johnny watching his ass with utter fascination. The older boy is quick to comply, just barely nudging his fingertip into Ten who takes it even better than the last. Ten lets out a few obscenities and his grip tightens on Jaehyun’s hand, but he finds himself letting out giggles of pleasure that he can’t control.

Johnny makes quick work of stretching him even further, scissoring inside of him and working muted moans out of both Ten and Jaehyun as he picks up speed. As he works a third finger in much faster than the first two, Ten mumbles something unintelligible like he can’t bring his brain to form sentences anymore.

“Ten, are you alright?” Jaehyun says with a hint of concern, watching Ten’s eyes roll back into his head for a moment. Ten breathes out a laugh, hardly able to speak, but he musters out a few words.

“So good,” he says, letting his head fall forward. “Don’t stop.”

Johnny has a hand on his dick, letting it bump against Ten’s asscheek as a silent warning before he pulls his fingers out of Ten. Johnny watches his hole contract around the air, asking to be filled again, and he lines up the head of his cock against him.

“Remember to keep breathing,” Johnny says, coaching Ten through the moment. “Let me know if it gets to be too much.”

Ten nods frantically, becoming wholly impatient after what’s felt like so much waiting. Johnny slowly pushes into him, moving impossibly slow and Ten can feel fire running up his spine at the feeling. It feels like it takes hours for Johnny to get inside of him, and Ten’s heartrate is increasing by the second as he feels himself being stretched to his absolute limit.

He can’t help but start to cry as he feels Jaehyun’s hand move up to caress his cheek, all the sensations are too much for his brain to process. Jaehyun leans forward as carefully as possible, feathering kisses on Ten’s face while trying not to move inside him before he says it’s okay. Ten takes in heavy, choked breaths and reaches behind himself again for Johnny’s hand.

“It’s okay,” Johnny soothes, taking Ten’s hand into the palm of his own. “Tell me how it feels.”

“It’s--” Ten sniffles, shaky breaths between his words, “it’s so good. Thank you.”

Johnny gives him a smile and a peck against his shoulder blade as he mutters _good boy_ into the skin. He lets go of Ten’s hand, instead letting his fingers find their way to his hips.

“Not yet,” Ten says, chest heaving up and down. “Give me a few more seconds.”

“Don’t you want me to push you all the way to your limits?” Johnny says, leaning forward to speak directly into Ten’s ear.

Ten whines out a noise of agreement, letting his head lull back towards Johnny’s shoulder.

“Good. So are you ready, or not?” He says, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to Ten’s ear. Ten looks down to make eye contact with Jaehyun, who’s watching him starry-eyed. Jaehyun gives him a smile of encouragement, and Ten nods to answer Johnny’s question.

Johnny hums in agreement, gripping Ten’s hips a bit tighter with his hands before he begins to slide slowly out of him. Ten hiccups an inhale just before Johnny thrusts back into him, drawing a sound close to a scream out of him.

Jaehyun lets out a low growl at the feeling, thrusting shallowly to create his own slight friction. Ten claws at Jaehyun’s chest, letting out breathy moans every time he exhales in time with the snap of Johnny’s hips. There’s a buzz in the room that’s ringing in Ten’s ears but he’s too far gone to mind. His brain can’t map out whose name to moan out, so it settles for _fuck_ instead to make its point.

“Look at him,” Johnny says, speaking in part to Jaehyun but also to the air of the room. “So needy, I bet he would take more if we gave it to him.”

Ten lets out a weak noise, letting his body weight fall forwards onto Jaehyun. Ten’s mouth is hanging open and Jaehyun moves his hand to brush Ten’s cheek before pushing his thumb past Ten’s lips. He perks up, sucking it into his mouth and letting his tongue flick against it. Jaehyun coos a bit at how cute his reaction was, but is caught off guard when Ten lets out a spitty moan around his thumb.

“I’m gonna cum,” Johnny says, digging his nails into the flesh of Ten’s hips. Ten gives off a high-pitched noise of approval, voluntarily moving his hips down to help Johnny. He lets out a gravelly breath, letting his hard rhythmic thrusts turn into fast and shallow ones. Just as his abdomen begins to flare, he pulls out, letting his cum dribble down over the base of Jaehyun’s cock and onto his balls. He thrusts weakly into Ten a few times, pushing some of his cum deep inside before pulling out completely.

One of Johnny’s arms scoops around Ten to pull him back against his chest while his other hand reaches down to take him into his hand from where his dick lays hard and heavy against Jaehyun’s stomach.

Ten cries out at the feeling, bucking forward and moving around Jaehyun, inciting him to thrust with more vigor.

“Come on, baby,” Johnny says, stroking Ten as Jaehyun fucks into him. “You got what you wanted. Are you gonna cum now?”

“Yes, Johnny, please,” Ten cries out, body beginning to shake as he’s hit with an orgasm that knocks the wind out of him. He collapses forward, slumping over Johnny’s arm as he spills out onto Jaehyun’s front. Jaehyun slows his thrusts, listening to Ten’s weak cries until he pulls out and lets Johnny lay Ten down on his back.

“Cum on his face,” Johnny orders, waiting a moment before Jaehyun scrambles onto his knees and begins to jerk himself off hovering over Ten.

Ten opens his mouth, looking up innocently despite his pupils being blown out with arousal. Jaehyun doesn’t take long to bring himself to the edge, letting go and painting stripes of cum across Ten’s face.

There’s an immediate shift in Johnny’s voice as he mutters a quick “hold on” before he jogs out of the room, coming back with a wet towel in hand.

“Oh my God,” Ten mutters, letting Johnny wipe his face clean with the cool rag. Jaehyun is toying softly with Ten’s hair where it lays flat of his forehead from sweat, but he still looks down with a smile in his eyes.

“Too much?” Johnny asks, his eyes still trained on Ten as he hands the rag to Jaehyun to clean himself off.

“No,” Ten laughs weakly, “it was pretty great.”

“Next week, then?” Jaehyun laughs, but the scowl on Ten’s face shuts him down.

Johnny ruffles Ten’s hair, admiring the way that Ten leans into the palm of his hand.

“No, I think he’s gonna need some time to recover.”

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was a LONG time in the making but i finally got the energy to finish it this morning so! ta-dah! i think this one was Also originally supposed to be for manaal so its basically her birthday right about now (we stan the slime queen). anyways! i hope u enjoyed it bc its literally been in my drafts since may 1st and i just now finished it oof
> 
> twt: hesmarklee  
> cc: /nctdad


End file.
